Into The Forest
Plot Ben Tennyson is seen at age 10, running over to Gwen who is also 10. They appear to be walking into the thicket of a mysterious forest. A sign is planted near the presumable entrance. The sign reads "KEEP OUT"" Ben: Come on, Gwen. Scared? Gwen: Can you read? Or are you just too much of a DWEEB. (Sticks tongue out) Ben: Blah, blah, blah! All I hear is nerd talk. Gwen: Ok, then. I'll go....after you! Ben: (Gasp) Me? Why me? Gwen: It's ok, I'll just go first. You know what they say, ladies first...(Rolls eyes at Ben) Ben: Oh, fat chance, mega dweeb! Gwen: Then what are you waiting for? Ben: (Scrolls through icons to Wildmutt) Just gotten freshen up... (Slams down on Omnitrix) Gwen: (Laughing) I can't believe your too much of a scaredy-dog that you had to go alien just walk into a forest. What a doofus!'' (Laughs)'' Instead of being immature, Wildmutt pauses and starts sniffing around. Gwen stops laughing and notices something is wrong, because Wildmutt begins growling and motioning his head for Gwen to get on his back. Gwen gets on and they both head into the forest, as cautious as ever. Wildmutt: (Growls) (Sniffs along a trail in the forest) (Runs along the trail) Gwen: What is it, boy? Somebody in trouble? Wildmutt immediately comes to a complete stop and opens up his gill-like nostrils on his neck and views a creepy dark figure approaching from behind Wildmutt. Wildmutt springs into action and bites upon the figure and slings it into a tree. The figure is revealed to be none other than Hex. '' Hex: It's nice to see you too, Tennysons. Gwen: Too bad I can't say the same. Hex: Arrogance and foolishness. What a terrible combination. (Lifts up magical staff and shoots lightning from it) '' Wildmutt:'' (Leaping high into the air to dodge the lightning) (Falls upon Hex and barking in his face)'' Hex: Even more despicable than before! ''Hanuaka Mayawensata! (Forest trees come to life an ensnare Wildmutt and Gwen in vines)'' Wildmutt times out which makes Gwen fall off him. Gwen is now rendered helpless against the force of the vines. Before becoming completely wrapped in the vines, Gwen chants a magic spell, which causes a pink energy to slice the vines at a quick pace. '' Gwen: Now let's cut to the chase...what exactly are you doing here? Hex: My, my, dear child. ''(Shakes head) Where are your manners? Gwen: Talk, Hex! (Eyes glow pink with fury) Hex: If you must know, I've done something particularly...interesting to this forest. What exactly have I done? None of your business. Ben: Seriously? That's like the WORST bit of info you could've told us. Hex: Joke while you can, Tennyson, but just know that you'll pay in the future. If you live longer enough...(Floats in the air) ''Hahhmetaw Zevechuno Ixfeltum!!! (Vanishes with a eerie gray fog appearing)'' Ben: And with that, let's get the heck outta here! Ben and Gwen begin running out of creepy thicket and the flashback ends, saying "8 Years Later". Ben and Gwen are in Bellwood at the Library looking at different books on plant-life and ecosystems. '' Gwen: So now that we've looked for all of my college books, wanna go help me look for some comic books? ''(Winks at Ben) Ben: Nah, you don't have to reward me for coming here with you. Gwen: Oh, because I'm pretty sure there's a new Sumo-Slammer Encycloped- Ben: What? Where?! Gwen: (Smiles) Come on... Hex is seen staring at the two through a window in the Library. '' Hex: Soon those menacing jokers will have had their last moments together. After all these years, my moments of glory shall commence. ''Gwen and Ben leave the Library, with Gwen carrying a stack of books and Ben vigorously reading through his Sumo-Slammer Encyclopedia. Hex dauntlessly follows the two until they reach Grandpa Max, who picks them up and takes them to the Plumber HQ. Grandpa Max then takes them into the security room to a giant screen. Grandpa Max: Now you're probably wondering why I've brought you two here. Ben and Gwen: Yep. Grandpa Max: Well, take a look at this. (Grabs remote and flicks on screen) Will Harangue: Will Harangue here with an astonishing report for you today folks. There's still been no word on the recent abductions of several Bellwood citizens. Eye-Witnesses claim that ever since the recent forest was discovered by construction workers, there's been a monster going around the town at night. Although this has neither been confirmed or disproved, we have only ONE logical explanation... Ben: Here it comes.. Will Harangue: That's right, folks. You guessed it! Benjamin Tennyson...the living, breathing, filth that walks among us. Now, I can't exactly prove that the alleged monster is him, but what else could it be? Ben 10 has obviously gone mad and kidnapped his fellow citizens because he's realized his horrid reputation has been revealed. I'm Will Harangue, and your watching Will Harangue Nation, have a good day. (Screen shuts off) Grandpa Max: Believe it or not, this monster isn't an alien. Due to our recent studies and observations, we've figured out that it's some kind of shape-shifting creature. Nobody here knows what exactly it's doing or what kind of monster it is. Ben: So you need us to go and take care of big and ugly, right. (Punches hand) Gwen: It's always violence with you and Kevin, I mean really.. Grandpa Max: Hate to say it Gwen, but he's right. Go out there tonight and find the monster that keeps kidnapping people. Scene goes to the streets of Bellwood, at night. Ben is currently Vanissimo, hiding behind a car. Gwen is inside the said Car, but using her magic she is invisible at the moment. Through a manhole, Pakmar climbs out and whistles a tune while walking down the sidewalk. Suddenly, a vicious creature swoops in a from the skies and lands in front of Pakmar. The creature looks like be a mix between a Lion and a Dragon. '' Pakmar: (Gasps) Oh no, oh no, oh no. Pakmar isn't becoming dinner, tonight! ''(Runs away screaming) '' ''The monster then sprints after Pakmar with teeth baring little amounts of drooling leaking from it's mouth. Vanissimo: Just what I waiting for...(Leaps out from behind the car and chases after the beast) Gwen: Wait for me, Ben! (Teleports from out of the car and traps the monster in a pink energy cage) '' Pakmar: Pakmar doesn't know what is going on, but Pakmar isn't risking his life for Ben Tennyson, tonight! ''(Scurries away) Vanissimo: What....what is it? (Reverting back to normal) '' Gwen: Made from magic, unfortunately. Ben: But how? ''Hex appears through a burst of blood-red smoke from ground. '' Hex: That's where I come in. ''(Evil smile) Ben: Hex! Whatever you're doing, your not doing it anymore! (Scrolls to Sandbox Hologram) (Slams down Omnitirix) Eggstreme: Not rath, but who cares? (Throws sleeping egg bombs at Hex) Hex: ''Hamautchu Vellectinoss!!! (Redirects eggs and turns them into flames) I like my eggs, fried! ''Eggstreme is struck by the flames and sent crashing into a large pickup truck. Defeated, he reverts back leaving Gwen stuck on the choice between focusing on keeping the magical monster contained or fighting Hex. '' Gwen: Ughh..why'd you have to get beaten so quickly, dweeb? ''(Shoots pink energy beams at Hex) Hex: (Yawns and takes hits from the beams and suffers no damage) You bore me rather quickly, young Gwendolyn.. Gwen: Before I make quick work of you, Hex! (Glares) Hex: As you wish. Remember that forest you and your dimwitted cousin ventured to, 8 years ago? Gwen: The one with the "KEEP OUT" sign? Yeah, I do. Hex: Well did you know that the very forest was enchanted, and changes it's location at my will? It's more or less, a area where I hone my skills an magic, to perfect my powers and train. Back then, I created a mystic aura that increased my powers like never before. Not to mention creating a transforming beast with strength equal to Ben 10. Gwen: But what does any of that have to do with you changing it's location and creating a monster to kidnap people. Hex: I figured that if I transported the forest here, and cause a bit of mischief, Gwen Tennyson and here cousin would come investigate. Lucky for me, I was correct. (Snaps fingers) The pink energy cage holding the beast vanishes, and the monster makes it's way to Hex. It appears to be apparently under Hex's control, and by chanting magic words, it shape-shifts into a full on bear-like creature. '' Ben: ''(Gaining consciousness) What I miss? Hex points a finger at Ben, and the monster charges at Ben. Hex then floats toward Gwen to engage her in combat. Ben: (Squinting) Is that what I think it is? (Adjusting eyes) Oh man! (Hits Omnitrix) Swampfire: (Looking at himself) Yes! Swampfire throws seeds at the bear-like beast and it becomes tangled up in Swampfire's vines. It chews through the vines and roars with a scary intensity. Swampfire runs toward it and blasts it with fire, only for it to be unaffected but angry. The creature bites off Swampfire's arms and tosses them aside. Swampfire: Hey, I needed those! (Regenerates arms) '' Gwen: (Punching Hex and double-kicking him in the chest) What's the matter, can't hit a girl? Hex: To the contrary, my dear. I can, but I've got something better in store for you. ''(Blinks eyes and teleports Gwen, the beast, and himself away) Swampfire: (Facepalms) Great, now GWEN got kidnapped... (Reverts back) Back the HQ, Ben goes up to Grandpa Max and explains what had just happened. Grandpa Max tells Ben he witnessed the entire fight and have a specified location on Gwen's whereabouts, as it was all part of the plan. Ben: Wait, so Gwen being kidnapped was planned? Grandpa Max: Yes, but you've got to hurry and go to this ''(points at small screen with coordinates) location. Ben: On it. (Leaves the HQ) ''In the forest, Hex has Gwen trapped inside a large magenta-colored sphere. Hex says a few magical words and the sphere rises up and darkens a bit, and Gwen in apparently in pain. The beast is standing up, giving the impression that it is guarding the sphere. Hex: In a few seconds your mana will have become a energy source for my powers. Not only will they increase, but I'll have your additional powers as well. Gwen: Then what's your next step? (Sarcastic) World domination? Hex: I was going to go get Charmcaster and train her to be almost as powerful as me...but excellent suggestion! (Smile) ''Your essence is more than enough to achieve my ultimate goal. Thank you, dear, Tennyson! Ben: (Appears behind Hex) You're welcome. (Hits Omnitrix) Chromastone: Now we end, this, Houdini! Hex: Jokes in the face of your demise? Pity. ''(Orders monster to attack) Chromastone:'' (Shoots beams at the monster and knocks it into Hex)'' Nope! Chromastone flys over to the sphere and breaks through it to get to Gwen. He pulls her out and gets back down to fight Hex. '' Hex: That's impossible! How could you have gotten to your cousin? Chromastone: I absorb energy. The sphere is made of energy. And also.. ''(Blasts Hex and he smashes into a couple trees) Hex: Ughhh...(Scratches head) Chromastone: ...I shoot energy. Chromastone turns around and sees that Gwen has just destroyed the monster with a spell, with pieces of it on ground as if it were made of rock. Hex: Don't you incompetent mongrels know that I am at my full potential in this forest realm?! (Angry expression) (Hands glow read) Chromastone: Don't you know my cousin is Gwen Tennyson?! She's not just a dweeb, she's... Gwen: ...Used my Anodite powers this whole time to negate any and all enhancements to this area. What a shame. Hex: (Body gets weak) (Hands stop glowing) (Kneels on ground) ''I'm....I'm getting w-w-weaker. How? Gwen: Did I forget to tell you that instead of powering you, this forest now weakens you by the second? Hex: ''(Skin wrinkles) (Coughs) ''You will pay for this Gwendolyn Tennyson! (Reverts back) Ben: Not if I can help it. ''Gwen and Ben bring Hex to the HQ, in energy chains. Grandpa Max laughs and says they did a good job together. '' ''(Locked in a cell) Hex: Know this Gwen Tennyson..you haven't seen this last of Hex! Gwen:'' (Appearing by the Cell) ''Whatever. Characters * Gwen Tennyson (10 and 18 years old) * Ben Tennyson (10 and 18 years old) * Grandpa Max * Pakmar Villains * Hex (Past and present day) * Hex's Shape-Shifting Monster Aliens Used * Wildmutt (First appearance) (10 years old) * Vanissimo (Unlocked the episode) (First appearance) * Eggstreme (First appearance) * Swampfire (First appearance) * Chromastone (First appearance) Trivia * Vanissimo is a fanmade alien who was created by Ren, and was unlocked this episode. * Ben acted as if he had already turned into Vanissimo, which may imply he used him off-screen. * It is revealed that Hex had created a enchanted forest and trained there secretly to master his skills. * According to ScareWolf, Charmcaster doesn't know about the forest. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends